


The Smoothie Fic

by rantarou (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pretty hot, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rantarou





	

Lance filled a syringe with the lumpy banana smoothly and turned to Keith who nervously licked his lips. "Don't worry. It won't hurt," Lance said seductively, placing a hand on Keith's cheek. Their eyes locked and Lance pulled down Keith's pants while he was distracted. In one swift motion, he injected the smoothie into Keith's dick and Keith moaned.

Lance unzipped his my little pony fursuit and slowly pulled it off of him, not wanting to seem like he was rushing, even though he was very eager to get inside of Keith. He threw the fursuit on the floor and then they began the sex. Lance thrust his wiener into Keith and Keith grunted. Lance thought he was moaning of pleasure but really Keith was moaning in pain. The smoothie inside of him was not sitting well. "What was in that smoothie?" He whispered, "And why did you have to put the smoothie in me?"

"It was just bananas... And a bit of me." Lance winked and Keith sighed. Didn't Lance know that he was allergic to bananas?!

"Lance I need to go to the hospital. I think I need to get my banana cut off." Keith said, embarrassed.

"No way Keith. This was my plan all along. To kill you. So that I could quiznak you as much as I want without you complaining."

"But Lance, that's illegal in every galaxy!"

"Shhh don't worry. I won't get in trouble. No one will ever know."

Keith was starting to feel dizzy and knew he didn't have much longer to live. "Goodbye, Lance. I love you."

"Shut your quiznak," Lance said with an eye roll. Keith was on the verge of tears, not because he was dying, but because the last thing Lance ever said to him was to shut his quiznak. Lance had never loved him after all.


End file.
